


The Only Thing You Want Is Just To Be Still For A While

by Gage



Series: Time After Time [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots set before/during/after Beside You
Series: Time After Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Buck

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to the awesome people in the Buddie Discord, without them this would not be possible. This started out as a drabble challenge with the phrase "Treating a Wound." and grew from there. This will have multiple parts, so I will keep adding tags and will warn for spoilers. 
> 
> Thank You, Kate, for being my beta on this :)

* * *

It’s the harsh sting that finally wakes him up. Buck didn’t realize how rough he was being. He’d been sitting on the cold floor treating the knife wound for god knows how long. The burn on his arm reminds him that while he may be alive, he’s also alone in the home that he once shared with Abby and Patricia Cark. Buck’s lower lip trembled as he took a good look around the mess he’d made, the broken pieces of the coffee table he’d used to dispatch the intruders. His shoulders shake. He lets the tears finally fall. He’s alone.


	2. Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character/Story spoilers for Lone Star, if you haven’t seen it. Turn back now.

* * *

  
  
“Cap… Owen.” 

Owen Strand blinks a few times before turning toward his friend, co-worker, brother in everything but name. Judd Ryder stands there looking just as lost as he feels. They stand on the hill not too far from their station house, watching the last of it crumble, collapse to the ground. A strong reassuring hand on his shoulder, has him turning to look back at their tired crew, their family, waiting in the truck they’d rigged up days ago. Before this craziness hit, this place had been a fresh start for him and TK. They created a family here built from the ashes of the 126, and now it was all gone.   
  


* * *


	3. TK

* * *

Sitting in the back of the rigged up ambo, dirty and beaten, TK’s body shakes. Their home was gone, burned to the ground because some asshole had fallen asleep on watch. Walker’s had got the better of him and more than half of the survivors they’d taken in. By the time they were alerted, half their people were gone. When he thinks about it, the move to Texas had been a blessing in disguise. Despite his hang up’s about the newbies, they had become a family, something TK didn’t think he’d ever get, let alone keep. TK looked around the rig to what’s left of his crew, his brothers and sisters, they're dirty, and bloody but still breathing with him.


	4. Grace

* * *

Grace Ryder was a strong god fearing woman. As a little girl, she held faith in being guided down her path. It had not let her down, not when it led to her job at the call center. Not when her Daddy was dead set against her being with Judd Ryder. Not when she felt the deep loss of Judd’s first family. Even now as they ride past the state lines, in the rigg they all helped build, protected from the walking dead. She still carried that strong faith that they will get through this. God willing, they all will.


	5. before

* * *

The Ambo was a thing of beauty, an old engine they repurposed. Mateo and Paul had spent hours creating plans for it. Paul assessing what they could need, Mateo addressing how they could pull it off. Weeks carefully planning were poured into crafting it. It took months for them to piece it together. Michelle and Carlos bringing back spare pieces from patrol, TK and Judd adding to the frame. Marjan making sure they could slip in just as easily as they could slip out. When it was finally done, Cap had laughed wholeheartedly but they could tell he was proud.


End file.
